The present invention relates to holders, especially holders for marking elements, such as chalk, crayon, charcoal, and the like.
Chalk-holding devices are known in the prior art. Such devices are designed to allow easy access of the chalk or crayon, for example, to the user, which user is often a small child. Such prior art devices would not be suitable for use with insecticides.
Insecticide-containing chalks have been developed for applying to surfaces as a barrier to the entry of insects. These chalks have been shown to be quite effective. However, they are currently packaged in paper wrapping or in no wrapping at all, which can be messy and allows easy and undesirable exposure of the user to the insecticide in the chalk. The character of the material as a chalk also makes it an object of interest to children, especially young children. It would be desirable to provide a holder for the insecticidal chalk that is simple to use but that reduces exposure of the chalk itself to the user and also keeps the chalk out of the reach of children. It would also be desirable to have a way to prevent breakage and other damage to and avoid the waste of marking elements, such as chalk, crayons and the like for use in schools.
The present invention is directed to improved holding devices for marking elements. In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a child-proof insecticidal chalk holding device and methods for using the device to cleanly and safely hold and deliver an insecticidal chalk.
In an embodiment, the holder includes inner and outer generally cylindrical housing members, the inner member dimensioned to receive a cylinder of chalk which is movably axially within the inner member, the outer member dimensioned to receive the inner member interior thereof, a closed end on the inner member extending axially from one end of the outer member, an open end on the inner member extendable axially of the other end of the outer member, an interference lock between the inner and outer members limiting axial movement of the inner member to prevent withdrawal of the inner member entirely from the outer member, a child-resistant cap for closing the other end of the outer member whereby, with the cap in place, the chalk is inaccessible to the user and where, with the cap removed, the chalk is available only through the other end of the outer member.
In an embodiment, the holder consists of telescopically received inner and outer members with the inner member dimensioned to receive, interior thereof a chalk, collet jaws formed on one end of the inner member with the chalk projectable through the one end, another end of the inner member being closed, the inner member axially movable within the outer member, a mechanism limiting relative axial movement of the inner member and outer member preventing withdrawal of the inner member entirely from the outer member, the collet end of the inner member projecting from a first end of the outer member, and when projected from the first end allowing the chalk to move within the inner member to project from the inner member and outer member, the collet member not withdrawable into the inner member with chalk in the collet area, a biasing means urging the inner member to a position wherein the collet is entirely within the outer member, a child-proof closure cap for the collet first end of the outer member, the child-proof closure cap dimensioned such that it cannot be received in locked condition on the outer member when the collet portion of the inner member projects beyond the outer member.
The chalk holding device of the present invention comprises a) an elongate outer holder in the shape of a tube, the outer holder including a cap attachment open end which preferably comprising ratchet teeth adjacent a forward open end for accepting a child-resistant closure, a first retaining ridge circumferentially around its inner wall for retaining a resilient element, and at least one ramp extending out from its inner wall; b) a child-resistant closure; c) a chalk holder inner member slidably retained in said outer holder, said chalk holder comprising a second retaining ridge circumferentially around its outer wall for retaining said resilient element and at least one slot disposed along a portion of the longitudinal axis of said chalk holder for accepting said ramp of said outer holder in sliding engagement, the first end of the chalk holder being in the form of a collet and the second end being closed for transmitting pressure to a resilient element; and d) a resilient element disposed between said retaining ridges of said outer holder and said chalk holder.
The chalk holding device is useful for safely retaining and delivering a marking element, and preferably an insecticidal chalk. The chalk may be easily extended from the device and yet is firmly held in place. When not in use, the insecticidal chalk can be retracted and is safely out of the reach of children due to its child-resistant closure.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a child-resistant safety enclosure for chalks, and in particular insecticide chalks, where the chalk is retained entirely within the holder until use and wherein the chalk is returned to being entirely within the holder upon completion of use and wherein the holder is resistive of being opened by a child.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chalk holder having a child-proof cap that forces the chalk to be disposed entirely within an inner holder upon application of the closure cap and where the inner and outer holders are locked together against separation.